DESCRIPTION: Approximately two billion prescriptions are filled annually, of which over 50 percent are taken incorrectly. Noncompliance to medications drastically impacts the effectiveness of a treatment plan and can result in negative clinical outcomes costing more than $100 billion annually. A complicated regimen may require patients to take multiple medications at varying times throughout the day, which puts them at risk of missing doses and confusing medications. In this application, BIOMEC presents an innovative method for alerting patients to take their medication at appropriate times, while providing patient compliance information back to the primary care provider. Specific Aims for Phase I include the development of software for the system and user interface tools, and the installation of the system in a clinical setting for evaluation. The BIOMEC system presented in this application will increase patient awareness, thereby increasing medication adherence and reducing health care costs. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: The medication Alert and Compliance System will be marketed to physicians who will offer it to patients as a value added service.